


Riverdale One shots

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Laughter, Love Stories, Multi, One Shot, Poems, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: These fic will be full of one shots. About the cast or the characters. It will be random and fun. Some lighthearted stuff and some drama





	1. McDonald's shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend and about the shirt Cole was wearing out in New Orleans

Cole needed a job through out College. He had his bills to pay. Food to get, even clothes to buy

.He hated how greasy he felt at the end of the day. The smell of grease and fat was too much on some days. The interaction between people too. Don't get him started on that. Some was okay, some were so horrible he wanted to throw their lunch order at them.

That's why when he officially graduated College. He was extremely happy to quit work. He had other jobs in college he loved more. What's the saying goes a job is a job.He kept his work shirt as a keep sake. After all he did get all the lady's complimenting how good he looked. Back then that boost college Cole's ego.

Now he didn't care about that, all he cared about was one girls opinion. The girl that was waiting in their bedroom in the hotel in New Orleans.

Lili had surprised him on a very long exhausting day on set. That day they wrapped up filming in 5am. Of course he's used to because of filming Riverdale but his girlfriend was at the hotel. In bed with food and a movie. Honestly he couldn't think of anything better to do.

Now she's waiting for him. So they can go hang out with the cast of five feet part in the French Quarter.

As Cole stepped out of the bathroom he was in awe if how lili looked. Who was he kidding he's always in awe because of her.She lifted her self off their bed and engulfed him in a hug.

As soon as she saw what shirt Cole had on she couldn't help but laugh."What you laughing at?" he asked her.

"That shirt,Cole. Seriously a McDonald's shirt." She laughed.

"Hey. For your information I used to work their in college and kept this shirt as a keep sake."She was laughing her infectious giggle

." What?" he asked with a smile.

"That's something I would have loved to see."

"You and Dylan both. He took the piss out of me so much." he laughed at the memory.

"As soon as we're back in LA. Dad and Chrissy are showing me those pictures." She said.

"Okay baby, but if we don't go now. We're going to be late." He said then gave her a peck of the lips


	2. A Poem for Lili Reinhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a one shot but I wanted to share on here a poem I wrote for lili. You guys haven't seen my poetry. So this is different I hope you enjoy

She goes through a war of hate each day.

Yet she still stands and pushes forward.

Thousands hate, for no reason.

She drowns them out.

She stands tall and fights.

She speaks aloud.She helps us see that it's okay.

She has given us a unit.

A family. 

We stand tall together.

We help each other, confined in each other.

As in unity their is strength.

She has given us this unit that understands you as a person.

She's goes through hell and back with hate.

She's still standing.

She inspires so many.

She is a role model.

An icon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that. It's something different.
> 
> Tell me if you would like to see more of my poetry on the cast. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	3. Have I Ever Lied to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from my tumblr.
> 
> Have I ever lied to you

Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper everyone's beloved young couple. They've been together since high school. 

Now both fully graduated NYU. Both have secured jobs. Jughead think it's finally time to tie the knot. 

Jughead started to go out more and more to try and find the perfect engagement ring. Only Betty thought he was avoiding her. That he wants to call it quits. Its just Betty Cooper mind going to the worst place possible. It often did since all that went down in Riverdale. 

Months later Jughead had found the perfect engagement ring for the girl of his dreams. Its a simple white diamond and it's silver. It's not too big or too small. Now all he had to do was find a perfect time to ask her. 

As he got back to the apartment, he heard muffled cries from the bath room. 

"Hey Betts, what's gone on. Let me in". 

Betty was reluctant to. She now had to face what's been on her minds for months. She moved away from the bathroom door and walked out. 

Both of them standing in their crowded apartment in New York. Everything passing by them cars, birds, planes even time. Tears streaming down Betty's face. She stood there nervously messing with her sleeves. 

"Am I not good enough for you Juggie?" she asked. This made Jughead so confused. 

"What Betty of course you are. If anything I'm not good enough for you." 

"Then why have you been avoiding me for months?" 

"What no I haven't." 

"Jug, you have? 

" Have I ever lied to you? " he asked. 

Betty's face became a smirk." On a few occasions. "

" Shit that was a stupid question. On those occasions I was trying to protect you. "

" I know that Jug. But you've still been avoiding me. "

Shit Jughead thought. This is the time. He doesn't want her leaving him. He started to get down on one knee and pull the box out of his hands. 

Betty's face went to a sudden realization of shock. 

"Jesus Betty, I really wanted to do it a different way but you leave me no choice." he opens the box. 

"This is where I've been going of to. I've been going to shop after shop trying to find the perfect ring for the perfect girl. Before you say you have the word perfect. I know you do. What I mean is that your perfect for me."

Betty's more relaxed now. Still in shock but let out a light giggle. 

" I wanted to make it special because your special to me. We've been through so much together. Each day I love you more. I wanted to take you out to the spot we found in New York the first year we attended NYU. That became our spot. It was the only quit place in New York. We would have had a beautiful view. It would be at sunset with a picnic. I can't do that now."

"Juggie!"

"Let me finish Betty." 

"You've had the key to my heart since we were kids. That's never changed. I sat back and admire you from a distant. Because who was I kidding right? An amazing beautiful smart girl. Who loves writing as much as I do who was also a cheerleader would like me back. "

She giggled." Yeah well, you were stupid because I did so bad. "

" We become closer through out high school and all the shit that went down. All that kept me going through all that was you. I love you so much. I want to grow old with you. I want to have children with you. Be the goofy parents that love our children so much. Go on family holidays. Give our children a normal childhood. I want to do all that with you. Each day my love for you grows stronger. It kills me to see you upset. We've been through so much and I don't want to stop now."

He opened the box up to revel a gorgeous ring. 

" So Betty Cooper will you do me the honor of becoming Betty Jones. Will you marry me? "

Tears streaming down Betty's face. All she's thinking how naive she had been. Of course she wanted to marry him. She couldn't imagine that with anyone else. 

She nodded her head yes trying to find her voice to speak. 

" Yes, yes Juggie. "

He placed the ring on her ring finger than kissed her sensually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a prompt you want me to do leave a comment.
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated


	4. Smutty bughead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead sexy =fire

Leather jackets and Sweet innocent pantie sets can be kriptonit for a man. Add a sultry whip, hand cuffs and a motorcycle then boys your in trouble A paste blue bar set underneath the black leather jacket and heels are a deathly combination. Out in the beautiful nature tied to your very own motorcycle begging to touch her. Hands trapped to the handles. Tied tight so you can't move them but not too tight. A tongue that's spreading heat full strokes across his body. Pants painfully tight. She pulled a whip a spanks you for being a naughty boy. Not listening or not pleasing her faster enough. Then she hopes on the bike pressing you close. you begging, wanting needing to be touched. Her small delicate hands slide down your pants only to tease you a little more. Until she touches her self with your per cum. Taughting you enough she let's you spring free. Innocent mouth around your big length sucking away until you cum with out warning in her mouth. She swallows it whole. Her pants coming off to cradle you on the bike. All of you inside of her. The sweet relief you've been craving or so you thought. She wouldn't let you move. She wanted you to sit there feeling how good you felt in between her folds. Making you beg for more. Pleading for more. No movement and your already on edge. Until she gives it to you hard and fast. It's like taking a joyride but with more pleasure and listening to the sinful moans of one another. You didn't last long. Embarrassed by how fast you came she made you feel better by releasing your hands and driving back to the comfort of your own home Comfort of their own home or is it a sex domain. Who knows? The door closes and clothes were being ripped off. It's his chance to have his way. The first stop was the kitchen. Slamming her in to the counter. Making her come there knowing that their family is coming around for diner the next day. Then the bedroom, ties back out only this time its her in them. Her breast laid out in all their glory waiting the attention they need. Mouth sucking on one nipple likes its the best god dam meal he'll ever have them treating the other exactly the same. Working his way down from top to bottom. Taking of her pants with his teeth. Nipping her once for being a teasing shit earlier. Hands slid beneath her folds. So wet and hardly anything has been done. Moving his fingers in to a circular motions around her clit adding pressure and adding more fingers until she cums over his hand. Hand pulling out liking up all her juices then returns to her sensitive area and sucked her and licked her. She was his only meal he'll ever need. He's okay with that. Bedroom sex was good but not as good as shower sex. Round four was hot and steamy. In both senses. Easy gliding together fitting together like a puzzle piece. The best puzzle they'll ever solve is how to please each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader.


End file.
